


Playful

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Kissing, DRARRY : fanfiction and fanart, F/M, Gen, Long-Term Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Arthur Weasley contemplates just how lucky he is that Molly agreed to that first date back in their own Hogwarts days.Written for the Drarry 30 Days of Kissing Challenge





	Playful

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/30835271798/in/dateposted-public/)

Arthur Weasley stepped out of the floo and into his front room after a hectic day in the _Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office_.

Even though the Burrow was filled with a cacophony of sound, children arguing in the front room, the bang of exploding snap, Molly calling out from the kitchen that dinner would be ready soon. These were the sounds that immediately put Arthur’s mind to rest and he felt at peace.

Walking over to where the kids were playing, he reached down and ruffled Ron’s hair watching their game of snap, his youngest son looked up, smiling. A chorus of “Hi Dad” and “Hi Mr Weasley” greeted him. Arthur had long ago become accustomed to coming home from work to find a variety of children, who were not his own, scattered throughout the house.

“So, who is winning?” he asked, even though the pile of cards in front of Hermione rather gave away who the winner was.

“I am Mr Weasley, look,” Hermione confirmed his assumption, holding up a pile of cards to the boys exaggerated glares, groans and mutterings of cheating. Hermione just smiled up at Arthur and gave him a one-shouldered shrug. He gave her a grin in return and wandered off to the kitchen.

Standing in the doorway he watched his wife bustle around the kitchen. Her knitting needles were clacking away in the corner and the smell of something delicious was bubbling away on the stove top. Walking over Arthur pulled Molly closer and kissed her on the cheek.

“Thank you, my love,” Arthur told her.

“For what?” she asked puzzled,

“For agreeing to our first date to Hogsmeade, after all it led to all of this.” tugging her away from the kitchen table, Arthur waltzed his wife around the kitchen to her laughter.


End file.
